autumn's monologue
by BadgersRule
Summary: just a one shot Ds fluff


Ok so this is my first ever song fic posted on ffn so yeah… I needed a little break from the story self proclaimed heroes I think im going to change the second chapter and the story but the first chapter will be the same so… here we go.

Oh and this is a ds fic too… DS all the way!

Disclaimer: don't own Danny Phantom… never have never will…

I also don't own the song autumns monologue, From Autumn to Ashes does and very well might I add…

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

Danny Phantom flew over Amity Park, letting the autumn chilled air blow over his body, and trying to find a ghost to take out his frustration on. He had just witnessed the last thing he ever wanted to, the love of his life… no his best friend, he was in a relationship, with Valerie, anyway his best friend was being kissed by his mortal enemy (Vlad Masters? No, no of course not ha ha that would be gross.. ack sorry…) Dash Baxter, the one person who could make his living half suffer… and here she was sucking face with him.

**Flashback: **

**He was late to his last class, English, and there she was in front of the whole class kissing Dash. It broke his heart, so he did what any broken-hearted teen would do, run away. He didn't even give her a chance explain or Tucker for that matter, he just left,** end flashback: and here he was now disgruntled and in need of a good fight. He flew around for what seemed like hours just thinking and the only thing on his mind now was the person who broke his heart. Sam.

_Oh why cant I be what you need  
a new improved version of me  
but i'm nothing so good  
no i'm nothing  
just bones, a lonely ghost burning down songs  
of violence of love and of sorrow  
i beg for just one more tomorrow  
where you hold me down fold me in  
deep deep deep in the heart of your sins_

Just then he saw the box ghost. He smiled 'finally some one he could take out his frustration out on "beware for I am the master of all things…" the box ghost started, only to be punched in the face by Phantom. He was picturing Dash's face as he beat the crap out of the box ghost.

_I break in two over you  
I break in two  
And each piece of me dies  
And only you can give the breath of life  
But you dont see me, you dont...  
_

Sam sat on her bed crying, one of her best friends won't even talk to her, he just left without saying anything. He wouldn't even listen to her, maybe if he wasn't late he would have understood, 'maybe it would have been him' she thought blushing.

**Flashback: "ok class in order for you to understand Romeo and Juliet I want to re-enact scenes and all of you will be chosen to play a part in a scene" Mr. Lancer explained. 'Oh goodie' Sam thought as she stood up to leave. "Ah Sam glad you chose to play Juliet in this part." Lancer exclaimed "WHAT!" she and half the class yelled. "and for Romeo I'll choose Dash Baxter," he said with out sparing a second thought. 'NO' Sam thought walking to the front of the class. The pair said their lines and before Sam could get away Dash kissed her. At first it was just a kiss but then Dash deepened it, then the door was opened and a gasp was heard, Dash pulled away with a satisfied smirk plastered across his face. Danny turned and ran. "Danny!" Sam and Tucker yelled as they ran after him. When they were close he transformed and flew out of the building. Sam headed home **end flashback:and here she was now crying her eyes out thinking of the one person who would never love her like she did him. She didn't understand why he was so upset he was with Valerie, 'god I hate her' she thought, but she'd never say a word she just wanted Danny to be happy.

_here i'm in between darkness and light  
bleached and blinded by these nights  
where im tossing and tortured til dawn  
by you, visions of you then youre gone  
the shock lifts the red from my face  
when i hear someone's taking my place  
how could love be so thoughtless, so cruel  
when all, all that i did was for you_

It was now nine o' clock and Sam had just finished her homework, she still couldn't get a hold of Danny, she called his house, Jazz had said that she hadn't seen him since that morning, and that was five minutes ago. She was worried. 'Maybe he's at 'the spot' the hill where they had their first Fake-out make-out. 'its worth a try, he probably won't even listen to me' she thought as she headed out of her 'house.'

_i break in two over you  
i break in two  
and each piece of me dies  
and only you can give the breath of life  
but you dont see me you dont..  
_  
Danny sat in the grass still thinking about his feelings towards his best friend, he broke up with Valerie a few hours ago and explained to her what had happened an she had understood, she even admitted to having a crush on Tucker. Danny just smiled and wished her good luck; like she needed it, Tucker had told him countless times how lucky he was. Just then he heard some one or some thing coming up on him, he quickly 'went ghost' and hid. He saw the outline of a girl (its dark outside) as she got closer he realized that it was Sam. He watched for a moment. "Danny are you out here?" she asked her voice hoarse from crying. 'Wait was she crying because of me?' he asked himself.

_i break in two over you  
i break in two  
and each piece of me dies  
and only you can give the breath of life  
but you dont see me you don't..._

he made himself visible walked up behind her "looking for me" Phantom whispered in her ear. She jumped and whipped around. "are you trying to give me another heart attack?" she questioned placing her hand over her rapidly beating heart. "another?" he asked, "when did I give you _one_?" he smirked. "When no one could find you I was worried about you that's why I came out to find you, I wanted to tell you that I just kissed Dash because we were doing that stupid Romeo and Juliet thing and I didn't think he was even going to do that and well I didn't even want it to happen, im sorry." She said hastily "Oh… wait… you were worried about me?" He asked. "well yeah, I mean, why wouldn't I… I lo…" she stopped abruptly, catching the mistake she almost made, blushing.

_I break in two over you  
I break in two over you, over you  
I break in two  
I would break in two for you_

_now you see me  
now you don't  
now you need me  
now you don't_

"You what?" he asked another smirk playing across his face.

"Nothing," she said as her face got redder and redder.

"Oh..." he said with a pout. "then I guess you wouldn't mind if I did this… he said as he placed a sweet kiss to her lips, much better than Dash's, when she didn't pull away he snaked his arms around her. Sam was in heaven she loved the way his lips felt against hers, the way it made her warm in the cold autumn air. Speaking of air… Danny finally pulled away and looked into her eyes, "Sam I've been out here thinking this whole time, and I broke up with Valerie because I've realized that I'm in love with my best friend" he said blushing. "Oh, well tucker is one lucky guy then, I approve…" she said but was silenced with a more passionate kiss from Danny. When he pulled away he looked into her eyes "you have a sick sense of humor you know that?" he said smiling. "yeah I know" she replied pulling him in to a hug." I love you Sam" Danny whispered into her hair. "I love you too Danny" Sam said hugging him closer. He leaned his head down to capture her lips in one more sweet kiss. "We should be getting home" he said pulling away. "Yeah I suppose" she whispered. "Need a lift?" Danny asked transforming back into Phantom. Yeah, that would be nice" Sam replied taking his offered hand as the two took off into the night.

'I could get used to this' Sam thought as they flew over the town _'… I could get used to this'  
_

_IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII_

Alright that's it tell me what you think I wont get mad as long as you make sense just tell me… loved it… or you suck, that was the worst fanfic I've ever read I… don't mind. Just as long as I get a review!


End file.
